


Not blonde enough

by ChocoNut



Series: Many ways to say I love you [31]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Callback to 6x10, Confession, F/M, Fluff, Post 8x3, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: When Jaime joins Brienne at the feast, she finds two pretty women staring at him.





	Not blonde enough

“Is something bothering you, Ser Brienne?” Jaime quietly slipped into the vacant chair next to her, eager to get away from the dancing and the drunken revelry. He wanted to escape to a few minutes of peace in the company of the one person he so desperately craved to talk to.

Startled by his sudden presence, Brienne almost spilled her drink. “Not at all,” she replied, choosing to devote her attention to the contents of her glass than at him. “I was just about to finish my drink and retire for the night. It’s been a harrowing last few days.”

She looked haggard, fresh scratches adorning her face. “Stay for a while,” he insisted, longing for her company.

She said nothing, but she didn’t leave either, leaving Jaime contemplating about how to broach the subject. He’d tried to tell her he loved her and failed before, at the training yard during their first meeting, and he didn’t want to make the same mistake tonight.

“Now that the war’s over--” he began, wanting to first indirectly gauge her intentions “--what do you plan to do next?”

Her grip tightening over the glass of wine she held, she straightened immediately. “I haven’t thought about it,” she said vaguely.

“Are you still going to stand by your vow to keep Sansa safe?” he carefully asked, hoping the question wouldn’t offend her. “Arya’s proved herself more than capable, I don’t see why she can’t protect her sister.”

“She definitely can,” Brienne agreed with a sigh. “She’s saved us all.”

“What will _you_ do then?” he went on. “You aren’t sworn to the queen, will you still remain here, or--” he halted, stopping to study her face for a reaction.

“Maybe one day, I’ll--” she trailed away with a dreamy expression on her face.

“What?” Jaime’s heart stopped for a second, keen to hear the end of her dream. “What is it that you wish for?”

“I might go to Tarth one day,” was all she said.

Jaime held his breath. “And what else?” he pressed further. “Tell me, Ser Brienne,” he probed, when she hesitated to tell him further, her silence killing him.

She turned to him with a look of mild irritation. “What is it with the overuse of _ser_ these days?” she asked, evading his question.

He was genuinely taken aback that she’d been offended by his show of courtesy and respect. “You’re a knight, what else do you expect me to call you?”

“Yes,” she cried out, glaring at him. “But I’m also a--” she stopped, her eyes returning to her wine.

She didn't have to say it. Jaime instantly knew what she was driving at. He’d been more than conscious of the fact that despite being a knight she was a lady, painfully reminded of her femininity every second he was with her, the woman in her driving him insane with unspeakable emotions boiling inside him at merely the sight of her.

She seemed to calm down a bit after a while, relaxing in her chair. “Never mind,” she dismissed the argument. “Call me whatever you want.”

“As you wish, my lady,” he said, flustered more with the way his body reacted to her closeness than her anger.

A few more tense seconds of silence passed with Brienne scanning the crowd in the distance and Jaime gazing at her.

“They seem to want your company for the night,” she suddenly said in a miffed tone.

“Who--” he started to ask, but understood when he followed her gaze to find two beautiful women eyeing him lustily from a distance.

“Not interested,” he declared, his eyes back to the woman seated beside him.

“They’re beautiful, now that you aren’t with--” she hesitated a bit “-- _her_ anymore, you’re free to marry any woman of your choice, and they’d make you a good match,” she remarked, her jaw tense. “You could pick one of them, in fact, you could pick any of them--”

He set down his glass, resting his palm on the table. “I do have a liking for beautiful women,” he found himself subconsciously saying, his hand creeping towards hers, though not daring to touch her.

She jumped to her feet, directing her fiery gaze on him. “I should perhaps leave you alone then,” she hissed, slamming her glass on the table, spilling some of the contents. “I don’t want to be holding you up while you’d rather be spending the night with one of those pretty blondes--”

Jaime grabbed her hand the way he had done at Roose Bolton’s table, taking her by surprise. “Sit down, Brienne.”

She continued staring at him for a long moment, but then she returned to her seat. He let go of her hand, not wanting to agitate her further, not until he knew what was in her heart.

“I told you I’m not interested in them,” he said slowly, making his intention clear.

“Why?”

“They’re not my type,” he quipped, remembering Bronn’s observation from years ago, and how the man was uncannily right about Jaime’s attraction for the blonde, blue-eyed wench sitting next to him. “Not blonde enough.”

Her expression was less severe now. “What does that mean?” she whispered.

He reached out for her hand, gracing it with a gentle touch. That she didn’t pull away was a good sign, nor did she flinch at his touch, which encouraged him to go on. “I do like beautiful women,” he said again, “one beauty, to be precise.” He leaned closer, losing himself in the pretty eyes that were threatening to blow his sanity away. “ _You._ ”

She recoiled, jerking her hand free of his grasp. “Don’t you mock me, Ser Jaime,” she said in a quivering voice. “Not after all these years.”

“I’m not mocking you,” he said, wondering how to convince her, “far from it.”

“Believe him, my lady,” came an amused voice by his side. They were flanked by Tyrion and Pod who were grinning from ear to ear. “Ever since he arrived, he’s had eyes for no one but you,” his brother went on. “He’s so taken in and madly in love with you that he’s gone to the extent of ignoring me these days.” He gave Jaime a playful wink. “Not that I’ve taken offense, brother.”

“Stop exaggerating,” Jaime chided him, his ears growing hot at the truth being called out.

“ _You_ stop running away,” Tyrion scolded him gently. He turned to Brienne. “As for the lady--”

“She too feels the same for him,” Podrick chimed in, adding his thoughts. “From the day Ser Jaime arrived, m’lady’s all confused and flustered when he’s around. Even when he’s away, she’s drawn more to her sword these days, touching and caressing it more often than necessary--” he gave them a charming smile “--it sure does remind her of you, ser,” he said, looking at Jaime.

“Come along, Pod.” Tyrion ushered him aside. “We’ve done our bit, now let’s leave these two lovers to sort things out.”

When the pair of intruders had gone, they were once again left to themselves and Brienne went back to staring at the table. Unsure of how best to express his love, Jaime threw his arm around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. The blue eyes screamed shock at first, but soon she came to terms with his gesture, joining him in the beginning of their pleasurable journey together. Her lips the best thing in the world, he never wanted to let go, never wanted to leave, wanting to live forever in her arms and die in them.

“Did this feel like I’m mocking, Brienne?” he asked when they had drawn apart, enjoying the blossoming colour on her cheeks.

Her face fell after a brief few seconds of its radiance. “You said you like beautiful women--”

His lips found hers again. “You may not be beautiful to the world, but to me, you are,” he told her, punctuating his words with the little kisses he planted on her lips, “my Knight, my lady, my beauty and--” he swallowed, hoping she’d agree “--my wife... if you want me.”

She smiled, the same smile she’d given him when he’d knighted her, and then she did something that left him pleasantly surprised. Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him this time. “I hope that’s good enough an answer,” she said, her face glowing.

“It is.” Jaime pulled her into a tight embrace, unable to contain his happiness. “We could go to Tarth when this is all over,” he promised her, wanting to fulfill every dream of hers, to shower her with love, to keep her safe in his arms until the end of their days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and do let me know if you liked it!


End file.
